1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tuna chunking apparatus and more particularly pertains to allowing a fish to be chunked therein when the tuna chunking apparatus is placed in the operable configuration and further allowing the fish to be chunked by the blades when the projections are forced between the spaces of the blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fish cutting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, fish cutting devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cutting fish into chumb bait are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,593 to Goto, Tsujii, Okada and Suzuki discloses a method of producing minced fish meat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,334 to Pegoraro discloses an automatic cutting of meat and fish into portions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,778 to Korkuch discloses an apparatus for chopping fish for chumb bait and method. U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,670 to Savastano, Jr. discloses a fish chunk-cutting device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,610 to Wenzel discloses a method and apparatus for transversely cutting fish. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,721 to Christiansen discloses a machine for cutting bait fish.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe tuna chunking apparatus that allows a tuna chunking apparatus that has a base portion that is positionable on a chum bucket and has a press plate that can be rotated towards the base portion to push the fish through blades of the base portion for chunking of the fish.
In this respect, the tuna chunking apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of the fish to be chunked by the blades when the projections are forced between the spaces of the blade.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved tuna chunking apparatus which can be used for the fish to be chunked by the blades when the projections are forced between the spaces of the blade. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.